Hollyrenee
Hollyrenee is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (UK). She is Level 55 (Gifted Movie Star) and currently 7th on the UK high scores. She is currently at the top of the second page after recently being overtaken by chuck. Usual Appearance Holly usually wears ginger hair. She has blue 'Pretty Perfect' eyes, tanned skin and peachy 'Cherry Gloss' lips. She always wears a 'Heart mole 'or a 'Tear drop'. Looks Holly makes many lovely looks, and along with her BFF Candired, doesn't mind at all if you buy them - unlike many other moviestars. She makes looks often to match the theme of her upcoming Fun Party for others to buy, or matching that week's moviestarplanet theme. She also makes a few Angeling looks. Movies Holly makes lots of movies, but her most recent movies, Don't Cry Daddy, were said to be the only real series she had ever done. The story is about a husband and wife with children, and the mother suffers terminal illness. The series is now finished, and despite the low number of veiws, it was enjoyed by all who watched. She makes shorties normally where lucky commenters can win autos, gifts and wishys. Artbooks Holly makes artbooks sending messages to her haters. She makes artbooks to her friends as well. She is also getting known for making "song" artbooks and telling everyone the message in her artbooks through the lyrics of songs. She wants people to think before they type. She wants people to take responsibilty for their actions and not blame others when truly they are at fault. She also makes artbooks to her fans telling them about fun days. She and Candired often make the same artbooks and she tells people about Candired's new movie series's. Fun Days Hollyrenee, Candired and Princess770 & plan 'fun parties'. Each Friday there is a theme, and moviestars can dress up like that theme - Candi also makes looks for people to buy to save time trying to find you own. The parties include wall posts, wishes and autos, hanging out in Candi's room where you can meet her, Holly and Princess, and be added. You don't have to dress up to attend. Some past themes have been: Rainbow, Goth Friday, Bunny Day and Dolly Day. Relationships Hollyrenee's first and closest BFF is Candired. Candi and Holly have an unbreakable bond, and they often tell haters through artbooks and movies that no matter how much haters try and tear their friendship apart, they will never succeed. Hollyrenee's next BFF is harmanpreet2backup. Although they are not as close as Holly and Candi, Holly still adores her very much. Holly's latest BFF is Fran Is Epic! (see below if you are confused). Holly's fourthie is her sisters old account and now hers, hayhaysmiley. Holly and boy-got-swag broke up on the 24th of may, no one knows the real reason, Holly says he used her. There was alot of upset about this with many wall postings. Luckily, they are now friends. Hollyrenee now has a forthie called Gooch211. Hollyrenee hates Roxy-1after her best friend, AlishaK, made an artbook saying Candired was a hyporcite. Roxy agreed with Alishak after that Blog posts and artbooks were made against eachother. Roxy-1 made an art book telling MSP that she would be 'breaking away' from all the arguing, but later Candi said in her blog that Roxy was only breaking away because she had been caught red handed (see Candi's blog for the whole story). Many Little Rox's have become Angelings instead. Holly, Fran, Candi and Ishacool have recently forgiven and forgotten the fight that they went through and are now good friends. All four are very pleased about this, and have enjoyed hanging out with eachother on imvu very much. Holly recently moved her sisters old account, hayhaysmiley to be her fourthie and Fran Is Epic is now her third BFF. Now, Angelings and Epiclings will apparently now be merging to make another group - Epic Angels! Angelings Holly is founder of the popular group, Angelings. Angelings is one of the most popular groups on the game, and believes in defending yourself and your friends, no matter how un-angel like she has to be. Many look to her for advice on bullies and friendships on the game and in real life. Angelings normally have special sayings on their status's like We Stand for the truth, #holly2page1 and fame before friends as well as Angelings. These sayings were brought in by Candired and Hollyrenee. Angelings get lots of hate from Little Rox's, and Angelings never hesitate to fight back to defend themselves and Holly. You can often see hate on Roxy-1 's guest book from Angelings. Holly isn't pleased that Angelings are spreading hate, because that is not the point of the group. She asked the Angelings in her blog not to spread hate, because that's not what Angelings were for. Category:Female Category:VIP Category:Moviestars Category:UK Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:Level 55